Aquatic Opal
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: Yugi falls overboard and saved by a mysterious creature,said creature is having family problems concering a father and cousin.yugi wants to see the creature again and lots of trouble comes along,oh what are they gonna do?
1. Opal Figure and Teasing

Me: well now I'm gonna have to put one of my other stories on hold, if this one doesn't get many reviews then this one will. I can only work on three at a time now that I'm being put to bed earlier now, but tonight I'm free. XD

Disclaimer: if i owned yugioh then it'll be turning out to be the yugioh that i'm writing about in every story. so no i don't own yugioh.

**Chapter 1 **Opal Figure and Teasing

* * *

Yugi and his friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were on a twenty foot and an average eight to ten wide motor boat called the _Heart's Pride. _Yugi's Grandpa owned the ship, and with the help of a close friend, Mr. Toranaga and a two other friends would help sail and motor the ship. 

Grandpa Solomon is currently standing by the bow smiling happily to himself. Towards the back of the _Heart's Pride_, Yugi and Joey stood looking over the starboard side. Tristan and Tea are a few feet away enjoying the view.

Today's a nice day, a soft breeze, the sea calm, the perfect day to spend some time on Heart's Pride.

"Man, today's a good day in it Yug?" Joey asked, stretching his arms a bit before looking at the view in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys came along." Yugi answered.

"Are you kidding? Hangin' out with you is fun!" Tristan pointed out.

"And it was getting pretty darn lame at home." Tea added.

"Yea man, it's always fun hangin' out wit ya." Joey said.

"Yugi, its lunch time!" Grandpa shouted, everyone but Yugi cheered for lunch and headed towards Grandpa.

Yugi stared into the water, right under the surface is a shining tail of a dolphin, there are others but this specific one is like an opal tail! And the tail never showed itself above the surface, only under it as if the dolphin is too shy to show off its beautiful tail.

Yugi leaned over the rail, trying to get a better look. But suddenly he felt something against his back pushing him and he fell over the railing and into the water! Panicking, Yugi tried to get back up to the surface, but instead he ended up going down, sinking into the dark abyss.

The petit teen could feel darkness slowly consume him as the weight of the ocean crashing down on his small form. Before he closed his amethyst eyes, he saw an opal figure, opal tail flashing with a human upper body, swimming towards him, the face was unclear for Yugi to see and his round eyes closed.

* * *

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Grandpa and two sailors rushed towards the starboard side to where they heard the splash. Yugi was no where to be seen, realizing what's happened, Mr. Toranaga dropped anchor and his friends got ready with a floaty into the water with a rope connected to it. 

Suddenly Yugi's body came above the surface unconscious, two dolphins helping his body keep afloat. Mr. Toranaga jumped into the water and retrieved the petit teen and took hold of the floaty ring, the others began pulling the rope to haul them up.

Once Mr. Toranaga and Yugi were on deck the petit coughed, releasing a bit of sea water before he began gasping for air. Relief and overjoyed, Yugi's friends hugged him into a big group hug, Grandpa chuckled to himself while his friends laughed at the sudden big hug.

Even though happy to be safe and sound and still alive in one piece, Yugi couldn't help but think about the strange creature with a beautiful flashing opal tail. He asked everyone if they saw an opal tail but they said no, making Yugi even more suspicious as to what it is that saved him.

'_Well whoever or what it is, I hope I'll meet that person again to thank them properly. I hope I do, the opal tail is so mysterious and yet exotic at the same time.' _Yugi thought to himself.

* * *

A young merman swam his way towards a certain spot in the coral reef as fast as his tail could get him. With so much speed there's no time to react, and it seems that way when he crashed into another young merman with sapphire blue tail and they landed in the sand in a flash. 

"Ack! Why did you do that? Where _were _you? What's happened? Why are you" a taller young merman asked desperately at the smaller.

"I'm sorry cousin but I was lost in my fantasies." the small opal tailed merman answered before his cousin could ask further.

"Well this time your father has gone haywire, now come on Atemu, or else he'll make us a delicious feast onto his fishy menu." Atemu's cousin said, quickly swimming back the way he came, Atemu trying to catch up.

"Hey Seto! You're going too fast!" Atemu shouted.

"I'm going too fast is coming from my cousin's own mouth, when _he's _the fastest merman in the entire world!" Seto teased. Atemu growled in anger, and he began swimming faster and faster until he was ahead of his cousin and together they made their way back to their summer home on the heartland of the coral reef.

When the two cousins made it to the heart of the coral reef they literally swam into Atemu's father, both landed in the floor of the reef while the older merman stayed still as if nothing has happened. Seto and Atemu stared nervously and fearfully at the merman before them.

"Atemu, Seto, why are you both late?" Atemu's father asked.

Atemu gulped.

Seto hesitated. "Well uh…we were having a swimming contest with one another and we didn't see the time uncle."

"If this is a lame excuse then you'll both be grounded, but for now let's eat. It's crab tonight!" Atemu's father shouted happily to himself while the younger mermen sweat dropped.

After eating dinner, Atemu made his way into his room, a comfy spot where there's a small hole on the bottom of the reef, outside is rock but inside is warm and soft with sand inside. The inside is big with glowing sea stars to light up the small and yet cozy room.

Atemu whistled a bit, signaling the glowing star fish to stop glowing. As Atemu began to fall asleep and dream of a certain small human Seto came in, since it was dark he ended up getting on top of his cousin by accident, causing the smaller to cry out before Seto covered his mouth with his hand.

"I can't wait until tomorrow cousin, what were you doing that caused you to be late for dinner?" Seto asked quietly as possible and removed his hand.

"I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." Atemu whispered back.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Seto asked, getting suspicious.

"Just promise me, or else I won't tell you." was all Atemu would say.

Seto hesitated, knowing that whatever Atemu is going to say is bad. "Fine, I promise not to tell anyone."

"Good merman." Atemu teased.

"Atemu I'm not one of your pets now tell me right now." Seto threatened lightly, but just enough to let the other know that he's serious.

"You're no fun when it comes for teasing."

"I'm known for it. Now _tell_ me!"

"Alright, if you must know, I rescued a human from drowning."

Seto gasped.

"Why is that bad?"

"Atemu that is _very _bad! Why did you do that?"

"Because he looked like me but smaller and he had amethyst eyes. And he wasn't a very good swimmer when he's panicking." Atemu answered swiftly.

"Did he see you?"

"No he didn't see me. Now could you leave please? I wanna go to sleep and you're not letting me do that right now." Atemu complained.

"You're not going to try and see the human again are you?" Seto asked.

"Seto can you please get off? My tail needs blood you know, and it's hurting me." Atemu growled at the other.

"Not until you promise me that you won't go and see that human." Seto snapped.

"Get off! Get out!" Atemu shouted.

"What's going on in there? Atemu what are you doing?" called out a familiar voice of Atemu's father, the said merman peered his head in through the hole and whistled softly for a star fish to glow, he looked at the two cousins in shock.

"Look uh…it's not what you think…" Seto said nervously but the older merman interrupted.

"I never knew that you two loved each other, is that what you two were doing before dinner? Well sorry for interrupting and I'll take my leave." the older merman said.

"But uncle we-" Seto tried to reason but the older merman already left.

"Well now, that turned out well didn't it?" Atemu teased.

Seto growled. "Thanks to you now we're going to be known as lovers."

"Actually it's your fault for coming in the first place." Atemu said sarcastically, laughing as his cousin scowled.

* * *

Me: lol, already in the first chappy and already Atemu is having a hard time with his family.XD it's wierd, I was listening to 'Don't Make Me Laugh' from the pebble and the penguin when I was writing this.

Author's Note: I'm not sure of the pairing for this pic.I'm thinking either puzzleshipping or darkshipping, not prideshipping cuz then where's the funny in here?

Review plz!


	2. Royal Merman And The Gift

Me: sorry for the long wait, i hope i didnt lose some reviewers as they waited for an update.

Disclaimer: i don't own yugioh

**Chapter 2 **Royal Mermen And The Gift

* * *

Atemu woke up around noon, hearing voices outside. Coming out backwards wasn't easy, but after having to live through this was easy for Atemu as he backed up from the cave and stretched his arms when he appeared. After he was done stretching, Atemu noticed that there were four royal guards, a tall merman with blue green tail, long blue hair, and one crystal blue eye and the other a bright yellow.

The strange merman was talking to Atemu's father and cousin. Wondering whats going on, Atemu swam up to them.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, this is Dartz, a member of the Royal Family, and he's come to take both you and Seto away to live in Atlantis." Atemu's father explained.

"What? Why?" Atemu couldn't help but ask.

"Because you're actually the son of the Merking, and your cousin is the son of the Merking's brother." Atemu's father replied.

Atemu shivered as he cried, "But that can't be! _You're_ my father! I never even _met_ the Merking!"

"You were in danger as a baby, so King Aknemkhanen had you go to a close friend to live with, Seto had to go with you because he too was in danger." Dartz explained.

"No!" Atemu shouted as he swam away as fast his tail could. The Royal Guards tried to follow, but the merman was too fast, only Seto followed his cousin. After all, Seto had an idea just where the opal tailed merman would go.

Atemu just swam wherever his tail would bring him to, and soon he found himself in the harbor of the humans. Above him was the many fishing boats tied to the piers. The merman began searching for a certain boat he saw the day before, the one called Heart's Pride. Finally, after ten minutes, Atemu found it. The big boat was a little ways from the piers but it was anchored near the shore.

Swimming around the ship to check if its the right one, Atemu smiled when he saw the letterings of _Heart's Pride _on the sides of the boat. Quickly the merman looked around, his search found him a big clam. Cooing to it, the clam opened to show a black pearl the size of an acorn, Atemu carfully took the black pearl out of the clam. The clam shut right after its years of making prized possesion was taken.

Smiling, Atemu held the pearl in his hand. Closing his fingers around it, Atemu surfaced to find the amythest eyes from yesterday looking right at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke up with a smile on his face. The little one was happy for a nice sunny day, humming to himself, Yugi got up and walked around deck. For some reason Yugi had the feeling to look around, when he looked over the harbord side he saw the familiar opal tail. Following it, Yugi noticed that it was circling the boat, then just like that it disappeared.

Yugi frowned, looking at the water suface desperately trying to find the opal tail. Something was telling the young teen to go towards the end of the boat where the engine is. Walking towards it, Yugi got on his knees to see if the opal tail would return.

A few minutes later, a teen with bronze skin, lovely crimson eyes, and hair like Yugi's but much wilder, surfaced. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu stared at the human he rescued yesterday. He couldn't help but smile at the surprised expression that the human had. It was really cute really, the way the round cheeks are turning red as the most beautiful amythest eyes stare in shock. Since Atemu doesn't know how to speak above water, he lifted his tail fin slightly so that the human would recognize it.

The other gasped at the tail. Seeing that the human does recognize it, Atemu saw the human's need of wanting to touch it. Smiling, Atemu turned to his side, letting the other a better chance to touch it. The human moved his hand forward in a shy manner, but when Atemu kept smiling, the human's fingertips touched the beautiful scales. The amythest eyes widened as the owner rubbed the tail lightly, loving the way his fingers touch the smooth scales.

Then the human rubbed the other way and the scales cut his hand, leaving a deep cut as the blood began to flow, quickly taking it out of the water, the human gasped in pain. Atemu moved closer, taking the other's hand, and sucked on the cut, slowing down the bleeding as he did. The merman could feel the shocked gaze of the other on him, but Atemu ignored it until the bleeding stopped.

Pulling away slightly, Atemu licked the wound, the saliva worked wonders as it closed the cut and there on the human's hand, was no sign of a cut at all! Atemu watched as the human looked at his hand in wonder. A slight tug on his tail told Atemu that Seto is below, trying to take him away. Atemu just gently bumped his tail fins against his cousin's face, telling the taller merman that he needs only a few more moments.

Atemu held out the black pearl to the human, who looked at it in question. The merman had put a spell on it, that if the human wants to see him then the human transforms into a merman, while an illusion of the human is asleep. The human would then get to see Atemu wherever he is. But the human only gets three hours of being underwater, so when its time to go back, the human would be back where he was, black pearl in hand.

The human took the black pearl, and then looked at the merman, who pointed at himself.

"Atemu." Atemu said as he pointed to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi took the black pearl in wonder, even if its black he loved it. The teen looked at the merman, who pointed a finger at himself. Yugi blinked.

"Atemu." the merman said. Yugi caught on what he was trying to say, the merman's name was Atemu! Yugi smiled as he pointed to himself.

"Yugi." Atemu smiled back, obviously glad to know the other's name. Then with that, Atemu went back under the surface.

"Wait! Atemu come back." Yugi cried, but it was too late. Atemu was gone.

_'Well not exactly, he must've given me this black pearl for a reason. What ever the reason, I'm glad I got to know my savior's name, Atemu._' Yugi thought as he got up and put the black pearl in his pocket and went back inside to get some breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------

Atemu swam back to the coral reef with his cousin by his side. So far there was no critisizing form the taller merman, no questions, no comments, not a word. The merman wondered if his cousin is alright, but then Seto does seem shaken up that they have to leave the coral reef they've always known and grown up in to go and live in the palace of Atlantis.

When the two reached the spot where Dartz and his Royal Guards are waiting with Ahanu(1), Atemu went up to the merman he grew up with and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you and Seto that you were royal blood. I tried to tell you both but it never worked out for me, I started looking at both of you as my son's even though you weren't." Ahanu explained.

"It's okay. No matter what, you're still a father to me." Atemu whispered before pulling away to join Dartz and his Royal Guards. Together with Seto, Atemu swam off to follow Dartz to the merfolk city of Atlantis.

* * *

Me: there's the end of the chappie!XD lol, never mind. i don't wanna stop here so here's the rest! and yes i'll stop talking now.

* * *

It's been about a week since Atemu and Seto came into the city Atlantis, and it was no surprise that right off the bat the merfolk knew who they were. The merfolk came out of their homes and into the streets to cheer for their long awaited arrival of the merprince and his cousin. Many of the mermaids squealed upon looking at Atemu and Seto, for to the eyes of the mermaids the two princes are as handsome as anyone else in the world.

Atemu met the council, a total of seven members, including King Aknenkhanen. Each of the members of the council held a Sennen Item, the king wore the Sennen Puzzle, an upside down golden pyramid. Mahaado, a merman who specializes magic, has the Sennen Ring. Karem, a merman who's strong and wise for his age, holds the Sennen Scales.

Isis, a mermaid who has incredible knowledge and speaks in riddles in some cases, holds the Sennen Tauk. Aknudin, an old merman who's Aknenkhanen's brother, holds the Sennen Eye. Shada, a bald merman with markings on his head, holds the Sennen Key. And last but not least, is Ironheart, an older merman who specializes with spirts, holds the Sennen Rod.

Atemu's family members are(excluding his father,uncle,and Seto) Mokuba, younger brother of Seto. Mokie is small for the age of twelve, but he gets around it. Mokie has long raven hair, grey eyes, and seems to be happy all the time. And not to mention that Mokie loves to play, now that his older brother is here he can finally have someone to play. To Atemu's surprise, Seto opened up to his younger brother right on the spot, even though they never knew each other and yet Seto still opens up to Mokie, which is very rare for Seto to be like this.

Another member of Atemu's family is Dartz, now Dartz is a distant cousin since his father, Ironheart, is cousins with Aknenkhanen and Aknudin. Dartz already has a daughter who goes by the name of Chris. Chris is younger than Mokie, but she's good with giving speeches. Chris has pink hair, and a matching pink tail.

The friends of the family are of course the royal court, but mostly Mahaado and his apprentice, Mana, a mermaid with brown hair, green eyes, and a pink tail with blue fins. Mana is very energetic, she may get some spells messed up but she still tries. And as Atemu, who mostly frowns or not talk much when he's somewhere new or met new people, started to hang out with Mana, she entertains him with funny jokes or doing something funny.

Atemu learned in about a week or two, there will be a celebration festival for the return of the princes of Atlantis. The young merman smiled, he couldn't wait! If Yugi comes up before then the Atemu would tell him about it, and tell Yugi to come on that specific date at night, the time where the festival will be held. Atemu tries his best to be patient as he waits for the human to come.

* * *

Me: well i hope this satisfied all of ya!

1) Ahanu means 'Laughter' in a Native American language(i don't know which language)

Review plz!


	3. The Wonders Of The Black Pearl

Me: well im bored so i'll go ahead and update, since i have nothing better to do besides stay here in bed. T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

**Chapter 3 **The Wonders of the Black Pearl

* * *

Its been three days since Yugi learned the merman's name. And every hour of those three days Yugi hopes for the merman to return. One night, Yugi held ontot he black pearl, staring at it in wonder.

_'Why did he give me this? I know its a black pearl, but then why give it to me when I can buy one?' _Yugi wondered. The small teen sighed.

_'I wish I could see him.' _It was then that the black pearl glowed.

Yugi found himself in an unfamiliar room, red coral growing in most of it...wait...coral? Yugi looked around more closesly, and it is coral! Looking at himself, Yugi noticed that instead of legs, he has an amythest tail!

"Yugi?" called a familiar voice inside the room.

"Y-Yes?" Yugi answered.

"I knew you'd come!" exclaimed Atemu, who glomped the smaller merman. Yugi gasped at the sudden glomp.

"Okay okay, you're glad to see me. But can you explain how I got here?" Yugi asked.

Atemu smiled. "The black pearl I gave you, whenever you wish to see me, it brings you to me as a merman. But know this, you'll only get three hours underwater, and you'll be brought back to where you were in the first place."

"But my friends and family, they'll notice that I've gone missing!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Don't worry little one. There's an illusion at where you were last that's sleeping." Atemu explained.

Yugi sighed in relief.

"Now come on, there's something I want to show you." Atemu said as he pulled the other's wrist.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"To a special place." Atemu replied.

Soon Atemu brought Yugi to a cave, upon the entrance of the cave Atemu closed the smaller merman's eyes and gently lead him into the cave.

"Can I open them?" Yugi wondered.

"No no not yet, wait here." Atemu answered as he left Yugi's side and whistled in a lovely tune. Yugi moved his head from side to side, his eyes still closed, curious as to what the other is doing.

"Now can I open them?" Yugi asked again.

Atemu chuckled. "Okay, now."

Yugi opened hsi eyes to see the most gorgeous sight he's ever seen. All around the cave is brightly glowing starfish that glow in the many colors like stars. The glowing sparkled Atemu's opal tail at every movement he made with it. Yugi's breath was caught in his lungs at the sight of the beautiful merman in front of him.

Atemu has a well built body, strong and healthy. Handsome features, beautiful crimson eyes, and exotic tri colored hair that's so much like Yugi's, only with a few strikes of yellow going up. The smaller also noticed that Atemu had abs on his stomach, making Yugi's face blush slightly.

Atemu smiled at the blush, he thought it was cute the way Yugi blushes. No scratch that, he looks cute and perfect in every way. Atemu couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he slowly swam up to the other in a catfish(substitute for cat) like way. Yugi was frozen on the spot, unable to move as he stared at the other, his blush deppening. Finally Atemu stopped when he was a few inches away from the smaller.

"You like what you see?" Atemu asked in a sexy tone that made Yugi shiver.

"Yes..." Yugi answered truthfully.

"You'll like even more during the festival." Atemu said as he leaned a little closer.

"Festival?" Yugi echoed, his mind in a daze.

"Yes, a week from tonight, when the moon is full. There's going to be a festival." Atemu explained.

Yugi shivered in delight as the other's warm breath brushed against his cheek. Usually Yugi would feel uncomfortable about someone being this close, but there was something the way he loved it when Atemu is close to him. In fact, Yugi wanted him even closer. But for some reason Atemu wouldn't get closer.

Atemu could see the lust of need in Yugi's eyes, and the merman is enjoying it. It made the merman feel like he wants to take Yugi now as his, but then that'll be too fast and too great for the smaller to handle. And besides, Atemu wants to see how Yugi will react to someone being this close.

Growling, Yugi pulled the other close, taking Atemu's lips against his own soft ones. Atemu stared in shock at first, but then the sweet lips against his made him want more. The taller merman began kissing back. Soon the kiss turned into a fight for dominance as the kiss deepened, making their senses and nerves crave for more.

Atemu gently laid the smaller against the sandy floor, moaning as he finally got the upper hand. But his celebration of being on top was short, for Yugi quickly turned the two around so now that he is on top. The kiss ended when Atemu pulled away and looked at the other in surprise.

"Surprised eh?" Yugi said as he leaned forward to kiss and nip the other's neck.

"And here I thought you were pure innocent..." Atemu moaned when Yugi nipped at a sensitive spot on the neck.

"I'm not exactly that innocent." Yugi said as he attacked the sensitive spot with nips, trying to give the other a hickey.

Atemu chuckled. "We'll see who's _not _the innocent one." Atemu chuckled as he began to switch places again but Yugi stopped him again by roughly nipping at the other's collar bone, earning a nice and loud moan.

"Not until I finish." Yugi whispered to the other's ear, Atemu shivered from the tone and hot breath against his ear.

"Finish...?" Atemu asked but gasped before he could finish his sentence.

"Finding your special spot that makes you squirm." Yugi replied, earning another shiver from the other.

Yugi nipped at one of Atemu's nipples, earning a moan of pleasure from the other. The smaller began to add his tongue and teeth to the treatment, making Atemu moan louder. Yugi used his right hand to rub around Atemu's stomach as the smaller worked on the other nipple. Atemu moaned louder, but squirmed only a little, meaning that Yugi is getting closer to his goal.

Yugi pulled away from Atemu's chest and smiled down at the other, leaving the one below gasping for breath as well as lustfully looking up at Yugi with a smirk.

"You'll have to try harder to make me squirm." Atemu chuckled.

Yugi's smile widened, Atemu could only stare back in wonder.

"Tell me, how do mermfolk mate?" Yugi asked.

"That would be the most sensitive spot on the upper part of the tail, almost to the...waist." Atemu realized then why Yugi asked that. Yugi giggled cutely, giving the other a look of innocence. Atemu's eyes widened as he watched the smaller straddle his hips.

"You cheated." Atemu whispered.

"Well I told ya that I'm not exactly that innocent." Yugi said as he begain grinding his hips against Atemu's, earning a gasp.

"You'll pay..." Atemu moaned as Yugi grinded harder. Yugi could tell that the other is trying his best not to squirm or arch his back.

"With what?" Yugi asked, still grinding his hips harder.

"With...ah!" Atemu screamed as he squirmed, arching his back as the end of his tail wrapped around Yugi's.

"With?" Yugi asked before he moaned as the two squirmed.

Atemu quickly turned the other over, getting back on top and roughly kissing the other. Yugi moaned as he opened his mouth willingly, letting the other's tongue slip in. When Atemu's tongue slipped in, he covered every inch of Yugi's mouth, mapping out every detail of the other's mouth. The two moaned as their tongues met, shy at first, but soon the shy was put aside and the two deepned the kiss.

Atemu pulled away so that Yugi could gasp in the air. The taller smirked as he chuckled, sending a shiver up and down Yugi's spine. Atemu nipped at Yugi's right nipple, while at the same time his free hand explored the smaller body. Yugi gasped and moaned from the treatments, but when Atemu's hand found the special sensitive spot he cried out in pleasure.

Yugi could the hear the other chuckle, and before Atemu could do anything, Yugi switched their positions again, his fingers rubbing over Atemu's sensitive spot. Atemu cried out in pleasure, wanting to hear more, Yugi nipped at the sensitive spot on the other's neck. The opal tailed merman cried out the other's name, begging for more as he arched his back, moaning.

"You'll get more, but that would be after the festival." Yugi whispered to the other's ear again, earning a moan and a shiver.

"Well I never thought it'd turn out this way, but I still love you." Atemu confessed, panting as the smaller pulled away.

Yugi blinked. "Really?"

"Really really." Atemu replied.

Yugi leaned forward to kiss Atemu again, this time a sweet goodbye kiss. Soon the kiss ended when Yugi was brought back to his bed thanks to the black pearl. The small teen smiled at the black pearl, glad to have it or else he wouldn't have enjoyed that moment with Atemu.

After looking at the black pearl, Yugi was soon fast asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Me: never exptected to see Yugi on top didn't ya? i did that cuz u get to see only a few times that he's on top. and i like seeing Yami/Atemu as the uke, its more fun.XP

Review plz!


	4. This Can't Be Happening

Me: now for this on to update, sorry if it took a while.

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i don't own yugioh, or pirates of the carribean dead man's chest nor the music of pirates

**Chapter 4 **This Can't Be Happening

* * *

As Yugi waited for a week to go by, he couldn't wait until he met Atemu again. He's trying to be as patient as he could be, busying himself with playing games with his friends to take his mind off of Atemu. It was a long week for the human, but still he waited. The teen looked on the calender to look for the night of the full moon, sighing in relief that it was Saturday.

After all, Friday night was always a night to go out for dinner with his friends and Grandpa. Yugi didn't want to end up faking being sick and having the others get worried all over him and not go out for the dinner.

Meanwhile back in the sea, Atemu practiced day and night for his special dance for the festival. And the thing is, he rarely saw Seto during the practing, about the only family member he saw the most these days was his great cousin, Dartz. For with he help of Dartz, Atemu is able to practice, and it seems like the tall merman wasn't so bad after all. Even if Dartz had two different colored eyes.

The prince was getting impatient with the days as they passed by, luckily to him he has his dancing to keep his mind off of Yugi. Finally, when the day of the festival took place, Atemu couldn't help but hope that Yugi'll make it.

Yugi meanwhile was having a tough time to get some time to himself because of his friends. The teen worried that they expect him to stay with them and play games. So Yugi did, and once again his mind was in the game and not the time. He and his friends played games all day, and soon playing games into the night.

Atemu could feel his stomach turn as he put on gold armbands and wrist bands, a seaweed choker with a pearl necklace around his neck, make up markings on his chest, back, arms, and face. All the same color, red. The prince had on ruby earrings dangling on his ears, a gold headband with an eye carved on it, and even a gold band on his tail just above the fins.

Dartz looked over at the prince, the tall merman couldn't help but smile at the other's nervousness.

"You nervous?" Dartz asked, Atemu looked up.

"Yea, a little." Atemu admitted.

"Just relax, everything will turn out okay. You're going to do great with the dance." Dartz encouraged, Atemu smiled slightly.

Then it was time to get ready on stage, Atemu quickly went into his spot while Dartz sat down, getting ready to play the pipe organ. Soon the curtains were pulled back, and a sweet lullaby sound from a music box began to play, Atemu slowly danced with small movements, his eyes closed. Then a flute joined in with the music spot, as well a violen.

After a few minutes, the pipe organ played, with drums and violens playing together at the same time to give off a haunting kind of music. Atemu dancing in movement with the music, his tail would fling at every new melody from the drums, his arms waving around as he swung his hips wildly. At every new melody, the drums began to beat louder, the pipe organ becoming wilder and louder, Atemu's dancing going at a faster pace.

Just as it all started to get interesting, it was soon to a pause, then the beat of drums, violens, and the pipe organ, another pause, then music, another pause and so on and so forth. Atemu stopping and pausing with the music, then after the instruments paused about four or five times, it was back to the music box and the soft notes of the violen that it was almost unnoticable. Within a few minutes, it was only the music box that kept playing, and then it ended.

Atemu's movements slowed down, and kept slowing down until the music stopped. The prince stopped with his right hand raised, his left arm pointing downward with his body leaning over, looking like he's bowing slightly. The audience clapped and cheered for more, but Atemu just waved and bowing, trying to find Yugi. But the prince didn't see the familiar face of Yugi anywhere in the audience.

A sharp pain of sorrow stabbed Atemu's heart like a knife. Maybe Yugi didn't want to come...maybe...maybe he didn't like Atemu...maybe...they weren't ment to be together. Atemu quickly turned so that he's in the back stage, trying his best not to look disappointed. Dartz came in a little later, finding the prince's tail pulled up to his chest and his hands hugging it tightly.

"What's wrong? You did great in the performance." Dartz asked, swimming up to Atemu's side.

"There was a friend, who said that he'd be here tonight to watch me perform...but I didn't see him..." Atemu replied, not caring that he just told someone about his new friend, at least he didn't say that it was a human right?

"Your friend might be somewhere where you couldn't see him. After all it was a big audience tonight." Dartz said, trying to comfort the other.

"But...I would've seen him! He's easy to spot even in a crowd or audience..." Atemu whimpered, trying his best not to sound like a child.

"Come on, I'll go and help you search. But we can't let go out there when the mermaids and mermen would surround you." Dartz said, taking hold of a cloak and put it on Atemu, covering the back of his head with the cloak.

The two merman searched around the audience as the festival on stage went on. Atemu looked desperately to find Yugi, but to no avail. He wasn't here. After searching the whole audience, Atemu finally had enough of searching and left, swimming as fast as he could to the palace. Dartz watched as the prince swam off, the tall merman couldn't help but feel sorry for the prince.

Turning back, Dartz swam to back stage again, readying himself for another orchestra performance, this time Seto is the star. As the perfomances were taken place, Atemu whimpered as he crawled into bed. Whistling weakly for the glowing starfish to give off less light. Complieing to the whistle, the starfish stopped glowing so bright, instead they glowed in so low a glow that it only covered an inch away from themsleves, leaving everything else in darkness as Atemu cried.

'Does he hate me? Did he not want to come and see me perform? Was he only using me? Or did he go to his goverments and told them about me? Did he forget that the festival was tonight? Does he have something else better to do? Why didn't he show up? Maybe Atemu distracted the other too much that he forgot that the prince told him about the festival. Did he loose the black pearl?'

Question after question were asked in the prince's head. Soon Atemu was going insane for asking himself such questions that isn't helping at all. Soon all Atemu would do is stare into space while he whimpered and cried, questions still being asked over and over again in his head.

Soon the clock read 11: 53 pm. And Yugi is still with his friends having fun. But a little voice in his head was telling him that he needs to go somewhere else, but the teen ignored it. Then a few minutes before midnight, Grandpa came and told everyone to go to bed. Soon everyone changed into their pjs and went to bed without complaint. As Yugi got under the covers, he completely forgot about the festival.

**thiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappening**

It wasn't until the next morning that Yugi got up and looked at his calender as usual to see when the full moon would be. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that his calender shows him that last night was the night of the full moon. Immediately Yugi threw the covers off his bed and looked around his room to find the black pearl.

The last time he saw it was in his desk, opening up every drawer until the teen found it, Yugi took it and got back into bed.

_I wish I was with Atemu_. Yugi thought silently, hoping that when he reaches the merman he'd be able to be forgiven. After a few minutes, Yugi found himself in a dark room with very little light, and seaweed screens over the windows. Moving his tail, Yugi searched blindly to find Atemu. It wasn't until that Yugi noticed that there was faint whimpering and crying from the corner of the room.

Yugi cautiously swam towards the sounds, hoping it wasn't Atemu. Reaching out his right hand to find something, Yugi soon found Atemu's cheek. The body under his hand tensed, while the whimpering stopped. Yugi came closer, finding the other's neck and began to nip and kiss it gently. Atemu whimpered in fear as he pushed the other away.

"What was that for?" Yugi snapped. Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"You didn't come last night." Atemu hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry I truly am, its just that I was so busy I forgot the time." Yugi said, lowering his voice to prove his point. Unfortunately the teen chose the wrong words.

"I looked forward for you to show up and see my performance, but you didn't! You didn't show up later either, leaving me to ask myself if you hated me." Atemu hissed, his voice had the tone of anger now.

"I'd never hate you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Yugi whispered, now getting afraid by the other's harsh tone.

"Then why didn't you show up?" Atemu snapped.

"Because I lost track of time." Yugi answered, getting angry himself.

"Then I guess that means you weren't excited about seeing my performance?" Atemu hissed.

"It's not that! I was keeping check everyday when I got up! I tried my best to get to you, but I had to keep my friends busy." Yugi explained.

"Really? Then I guess your friends are more important than me huh?" Atemu asked, immediately regretting saying that as soon as he said that.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "If wasn't for my friends then I'd be insane by now! I'd kill myself if it wasn't for my friends who are the only ones besides my grandpa who understands me!"

"Maybe we're more different than we thought." Atemu growled, he knew he wanted to say sorry but for some reason he didn't say it.

"And you know what? You're right. It's better off we didn't meet, I'm better off without you. Good day to you." Yugi said as he black pearl transported him back to the boat.

"Yugi wait!" Atemu shouted, his hands reaching out to pull Yugi back but too late, the human was gone. This time, Atemu went into a full depression state, letting all of his locked up feelings from his whole life, he let it out in small screams, crying, and whimpering.

**thiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappening**

Yugi woke up from his bed for the second time, angry at Atemu for being a jerk. But it wasn't just the merman's fault, it was also Yugi's fault as well. Although Yugi doesn't admit it, he knows that it was partially his fault for being so harsh with Atemu.

Getting up, Yugi made his way to the kitchen where he knew Grandpa would be making breakfast while his friends sat down on the couch. Without saying hi or even a good morning, Yugi sat down on a couch that only fits one person and thought over what the arguement he just had Atemu was.

_'He is such a jerk for being so harsh to me. Why did we meet anyway? We're totally different beings! What did I see in him? Why did I fall in love with him? Why did I accept that black pearl? You know what Yugi, you should've gotten rid of that pearl when he gave it to you. Black isn't even my color. White is, a white pearl is what I like best.' _

"Yug? Are ya alright?" Joey asked, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Yea, I just had an odd dream is all." Yugi answered, faking a smile.

Tea noticed the fake smile. "What kind of dream was it?"

"Now that you mention it...I can't rememeber. But all I know is that it was weird." Yugi explained, trying to look like he's thinking about the dream.

"Dude, you're a terrible actor." Tristan said.

Yugi blinked.

"Listen Yug, you may say somethin' and not tell us, but we know somethin' is wrong wit ya. What's wrong?" Joey asked again.

"I don't know exactly how to explain the answer to you guys." Yugi said.

"Come on bud, you can tell us anything." Tristan encouraged.

"And besides, what ar friends for?" Tea smiled.

Yugi hesitated."ImetamermanwhogavemeablackpearltoteleportmetowhereverheisintheoceanandwefellinloveandthenlastnightwasafestivalandwegotintoafightcuzIdidn'tgo."

His friends stared at Yugi, trying to piece togehter what he just said as the teen took a deep breath.

"Wait, you met a merman?" Joey asked, bewildered that mermen were real.

Yugi cringed.

"And you fell in love with him?" Tristan wondered.

Yugi flinched.

"But Yugi, I thought you weren't into guys." Tea said.

Yugi gulped_. 'I wish I didn't keep that black pearl.'_

Suddenly something fell and broke, and the sound came from Yugi's room. Imediately Yugi and his friends went to the room and looked in. There on the floor, lay the pieces of what used to be the black pearl. The same black pearl that Atemu gave Yugi.

**thiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehappeningthiscantbehapping**

Atemu suddenly felt his chest hurt, he immediately knew that Yugi wished the black pearl to be gone. And now its shattered, a vision of it lay in pieces on a floor in what Atemu guessed in Yugi's room. Atemu cried even harder, not caring if anyone who passed by his room heard him.

Seto came into the room, whistling to have the starfish glow brighter a little bit. Looking around, Seto saw his cousin on the bed crying. Immediately the tall merman swam up to the other's side in horror. One look at Atemu, and Seto realized that this has something to do with that human that the prince saved last week.

Gently Seto pulled Atemu into his arms, rocking slightly and craddling him like a mother holding her crying child. Seto gently rubbed Atemu's soft cheeks with his thumb, trying to comfort the other to stop crying. Soon Atemu found himself hickuping, and after an hour or two of being craddled, Atemu fell asleep in Seto's arms.

* * *

Me: im sory im sory im sorry! plz dont hurt me, but the idea came to me and i just couldn't resist!

Authtor's Note: in case u haven't figured it out yet, the music that Atemu danced to is Davy Jones Theme from POTC Dead Man's Chest, the pipe organ was a dead giveway, along with the music box lullaby.

Review plz!


	5. The Shark Attack

Me: im sorry i truly am, but this idea came into my head and I just couldn't resist, im sorry.T.T

Disclaimer: I own nothing!T.T

**Chapter 5 **The Shark Attack

* * *

Atemu stayed asleep for two days straight. For the merman had little sleep the night the festival took place, but thanks to Seto's help he was able to get some much needed rest. When the prince woke up no one asked him why he wasn't able to sleep during the festival. Everyone was feeling as tired as well, and they guessed that the excitement from the festival kept their prince up all night.

But only Seto and Dartz realize why Atemu stayed up. The prince fell in love, but the merman didn't show up. How they knew it was a merman because Dartz heard it himself, that Atemu was referring to his friend as a merman. Seto knew it because he was there when Atemu gave the human the black pearl. The tall merman knew that Atemu used a spell on the black pearl to let the human become a merman for two hours.

Atemu was wondering if the two would tell the king, but so far neither said a word. This let the prince a sigh of relief, for he didn't feel like dealing with his father right now.

The young merman made his way around the open water, nearby the reef. Atemu was trying to find the one person who can change him into a human. The problem with that is, Atemu doesn't know where to go for to find the person. It was soon that Atemu was lost, he was in open water, no where near the reef. The prince tried to swim the opposite way he came, but with such open water he doesn't know where left, right, straight, nor backwards was.

Not only that, these open waters were dangerous, not only because you can get lost, but because at this time of year there are sharks prowling these waters for food. Atemu doesn't know this, and it appears that he's swimming right towards one. But his natural instinct told him to swim towards a different direction. Listening to his instinct, he swam in a different direction.

Soon Atemu was so confused, he finally stopped and let out an orca call(1) for help. But the noise only confirms a shark that's following the scent of blood, as it got closer and closer it heard the orca call for help.

Seto, Mana, and Dartz looked around desperately for to find their lost friend. Atemu has been gone for almost two hours, and there was no sign of the merprince. The three began to worry. When the three looked around the outskirts of the reef, they heard the call for help. Quickly they swam towards the sound, for they knew that in these open waters, was danger.

Atemu's instincts told him of danger, and the merman knew that if he moved then it'd be harder for his family to find him. But the danger was tempting his tail to swim off as fast as he can. Soon the young merman saw the shark coming right at him! Quickly Atemu set off at full speed to get away as fast as he can. Atemu's calls of help became louder, more demanding as well as desperate.

The shark swam faster, wanting to fill its belly with a good meal, it opened its jaws of two rows of razor sharp teeth, ready to take a bite and then shake its head to stun the prey and break the bones. Atemu let out a very loud orca scream, loud enough where the everyone in Atlantis heard the scream.

Seto, Mana, and Dartz picked up their pace, noticing the cries for help became more desperate. A few minutes later, they heard the scream.

* * *

Atemu felt the shark bite the end of his tail, immediately the young merman turned around quickly, punching the shark with his fist into the gills where it's the most sensitive spot on a shark's body. The shark let go of the tail, but turned so that it bit down Atemu's arm. Atemu screamed his loudest, the loudest that an orca can scream.

Seto and the other three came, Mana letting out a scream herself while the other two stared in horror. Dartz came back into reality first, swimming towards the bloody scene, the merman began attacking the shark with all his might, punching and tackling at the gills, he even started scratching them. The shark felt enough, so it pulled away sharply, there was a sudden snap before Atemu became seperated by the shark, literally.

Seto swam forward and caught the other in his arms, trying to keep the merprince awake as he swam away from the shark and Dartz. Mana swam alongside Seto, as they swam as fast as they can to get away. A little later Dartz caught up to them, the merman finished off the shark.

Atemu was loosing blood and fast, if he bleeds any more then it would attract all of the sharks from the open ocean to Atlantis. Dartz used a spell to stop the bleeding, and to get rid of the bloody trail to the city of mermaids.

"Quickly, we need to get him to Mahaado!" Mana shouted, swimming faster to find her mentor.

Seto and Dartz took a shortcut into the castle, and into Atemu's room as the merman tried his best to stay awake. Seto stroked his cousin's cheek affectionly, hoping to help keep the other's mind off the pain. In record timing Mahaado literallly crashed into the bedroom, quickly going to the young merprince's side.

"Go you to shoo! I need to take care of this on my own." Mahaado snapped at the other two, who immediately left to the healer to do his work.

* * *

Me: plz don't kill me!

Review plz!


	6. The Deal

Me: well since ive got good reviews on this one, I'll update again. but there's a catch, u guys have to wait until i get Is It Really Love and War Against Demons updated until they get to chapter 6. sorry but im trying to keep these three fics together so that i can finish them at the same time.

Author's Note: and thank u Onee-sama for the names of the objects that I had trouble with!XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 6 **The Deal

* * *

Through all the night Mahaado worked on Atemu's tail, and arm. Or what's left of it, the hand and arm was ripped off by the shark, leaving the upper arm that ends just above the elbow, which was also gone. The good thing is that Atemu escaped, unlike his mother ten years ago. When dawn came, Mahaado came outside the prince's room, nodding to Seto to go inside.

As Seto checked in on Atemu, Mahaado swam his way to the king on the news.

"How's Atemu?" King Aknemkhanen asked when the magician came.

"He's at least alive, but I'm afraid to break the news that he no longer has a right arm." Mahaado explained.

Gasps were heard through out the throne room.

Back with Seto, he made his way to Atemu's bed. The young prince slept on as the spells worked their magic, healing his arm and stopping the pain. Seto smiled weakly as he stroked his cousin's cheek and forehead lovingly.

A small sigh escaped the smaller prince, Seto blinked. Slowly the crimson eyes opened, Atemu groaned as he looked around. When the merprince noticed Seto, Atemu smiled.

"Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Atemu asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you show me to the magician in the outskirts of the reef?"

"Wait...please you don't mean Malik?" Seto asked.

"...I guess I'll find him on my own." Atemu mumbled.

"No you're not! Is that the reason why you were lost in the open ocean?" Seto snapped.

Atemu whimpered. Suddenly feeling guilty, Seto gently pulled the other into a quick hug before he kissed Atemu on the forehead.

"You want to become human to meet that human you saved?" Seto asked, looking straight at the other's eyes.

"Yes." Atemu answered in a shaky voice.

Seto sighed. "I guess I can't do anything but help you, but I'm going with you to the human world."

Atemu blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, after you have a few days to rest." Seto teased.

"Aww, you're no fun." Atemu complained.

"That's because I'm worried over my cousin like a cousin should be." Seto said sarcastically.

"Do you have to be such a teaser?"

Seto chuckled.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next day, wondering how he got in bed in the first place! Even his clothes were changed! All that Yugi remembered was...wishing that he didn't keep the black pearl and then it shattered...and then it went blank in Yugi's memory. Getting up, the teen walked into the kitchen.

"Yo Yug! You were out like a light when you fainted." Joey exclaimed.,

"Wait wait wait! What happened?" Yugi asked.

"You fainted when you saw the the shattered black pearl." Tea answered.

"There was a report of a dead shark that the tide brought in. There was clear evidence that someone with long nails cut the gills and punched the gills, as well as whacking it with a strong force as an orca's tail." Grandpa informed.

Yugi blinked, could that be Atemu? "Do they know who killed the shark?"

"They found blood samples inside the shark, as well as a right arm." Grandpa answered.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear. "Has anyone died?"

"No, no report on shark attack deaths, there hasn't been one since the 1940s." Grandpa explained.

Yugi let out a mental sigh of relief.

"Hey, Yug, how about we go out on de beach when we finish havin our lunch?" Joey asked.

"It's lunch time?" Yugi wondered.

"No it's dinner time." Yugi's friends teased at the same time.

"Har har." Yugi replied with a fake smile.

"Here Yugi, I have your favorite! Strawberry pancakes." Grandpa said, giving his grandson the said pancakes with a smile while Yugi squealed.

* * *

A few days later...

Seto swam as fast he could to get away from the king, Atemu along his side. The two had a tough time to sneak away from the merking, expecially when you have a prince who is the only merperson with one arm and with the only tri colored spiky hair with his well known opal tail. It took all of Seto's power to convince Mahaado to use a spell to make Atemu look like a different merman.

A merman with a purple tail, pale skin, azure eyes, and black hair, as well as having both arms. As the two swam around, getting almost as lost as Atemu was a few days ago. After wandering for a few hours, the spell that Mahaado used wore off, leaving Atemu's disguise no longer in existance.

As the two merman swam around in cricles, two figures made themselves noticed. Seto was the first to notice the two figures, as the strange figures slyly made their way towards the two merman. Seto stopped swimming, soon Atemu noticed and looked over at his cousin.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Look," Seto said as he pointed towards the two figures heading their way.

Atemu looked to the direction where Seto pointed, wondering what he was pointing at until he noticed the two figures as they came closer. The two merman waited until the other two were close enough to have a closer look. Both of the two strangers are merman, strange looking merman at that.

One has bronze skin, blonde hair, and his tail a deep purple that matches his eyes with spikes along his sides of the tail. The other was an albino, white spiky hair that hangs down, narrow brown eyes that has a sense of evil in them, his tail glistening white with spikes along the back of his tail.

"Well well, who would've guessed that our next customers were the merprinces themselves." the albino said, his voice deep and dark.

"Customers?" Atemu repeated.

"Yes customers, you know customers for wishes that Malik grants to everyone." the blonde explained.

"Where is his place?" Seto asked.

"You've been passing it for the past four hours." the albino snorted.

"More like swimming in circles around for four hours." the blonde chuckled, as a smirk appeared on both of the stranger's faces.

"Wait, if that's the case, then why haven't we found it let alone seen it?" Atemu asked.

"You haven't seen it because you were looking at the wrong spot." the albino explained.

"Now come on, we've got to get you two to Malik, he's getting impatient." the blonde urged.

"Oh yea like you'd know Marik." the albino smriked.

"Shut up Bakura." Marik snapped.

As the merman made their way towards Malik, Seto had a bad feeling that doesn't seem to leave his stomach. While Seto was feeling weird, Atemu wondered what to pay for Malik.

_Let's see, I know some objects that he'll be interested in, but I don't have them...Oh I wish I thought this through! Wait a second you dope, you can teleport those objects when we get there_. Atemu mentally scowled at himself to go half panicking over something small.

Soon the two merprinces found themselves facing a dark cave. Then all of a sudden there was shouting, and glass breaking coming from inside the cave. Atemu blinked when a merman who looked like Marik, but with wild, crazy, spiky hair with a very dark, almost black, purple tail with spikes on the back of his tail, and on his elbows.

A mermaid swam up behind the merman, screaming at him. The mermaid has azure blue tail that matches her blue eyes, and long black hair.

"Malik you dare try to transform me into a toad!" the mermaid screamed.

"I was bored! I couldn't help myself but to try and transform you into a toad!" Malik laughed, dodging a crab that was thrown at him by the mermaid.

"Ok ok, could you two please stop fighting!" Marik stepped in.

"Marik, please tell Malik to stop doing something that involves me!" the mermaid yelled.

"I'm sorry Ishizu but you know perfectly well that Malik can't even do a simple suggestion from you." Marik replied.

Ishizu scowled as she swam away from the mermen.

Malik turned his attention at the two merprinces. "Sorry about her, it's just so amusing to see her mad."

Marik and Bakura smirked.

"So, now that you two are finally here, what wish do you want me to grant?" Malik asked, looking from one merprince to the other until he noticed the missing right arm.

"Although maybe I should add a bonus as to give you another arm."

"No that's ok, I just wanted to know if you can transform the me and Seto into humans." Atemu explained.

Malik blinked. "Humans eh? You know that I'm gonna be fish food to the king if I do that."

"Just enough time for me to meet the one I love and apologize." Atemu said.

"So, the merprince is in love with a human eh? Well isn't that amusing...well I guess I'll have no choice in the matter." Malik chuckled as Marik and Bakura went inside the cave.

"What will be your payment?" Malik asked when his two friends left.

"We have some things for payment but they're in the palace..." Atemu trailed off when Malik began laughing.

"You've got payment but left in the palace. Well then, one of you can go back and get them." Malik smirked.

"I am not leaving Atemu here with someone like you." Seto growled.

"Easy Seto, I'll be fine." Atemu said quickly as he swam in between his cousin and the outsider.

"You sure?" Seto asked, still keeping his gaze at Malik who gave him an innocent look.

"Yes I'm positive, just please don't take too long to get back." Atemu smiled up at his cousin.

Seto sighed. "Fine, I'll swim as fas as I can. But if I get back and find something bad happening, I'm going to skin Malik like a fish."

Malik grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

Seto nodded and left, swimming off as fast as he could.

"How will he know which object to get?" Malik asked the merprince.

"He'll figure it out, he knows which one to get and get back here before an hour goes by." Atemu explained.

* * *

A Half Hour Later...

Seto came back with a weaved seaweed bag with a few expensive objects from the palace itself. The tall merman swam up to the cave to find Atemu smiling at his return. After they shared a little reunion hug, Malik, Marik, and Bakura swam out of the cave with two bottles with a bright red liquid inside.

"So what's the payment?" Malik asked eagerly.

"Here's the objects I took." Seto said, taking the objects from the bag and set them on a table like rock.

The objects are a blue sphere that glows in the center, this is a one of a kind sphere that can show you whoever you want and whenever. Another is a locket music box that belonged to the former queen, along with her necklace that's made of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, silver, gold, and opals. The fourth object was a sword with sapphires on it.

Malik inspected each object carefully, picking them up and examining them.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!" Bakura beamed excitedly.

"What?" Malik growled as he stopped looking at the sword and towards the albino.

"It's so sharp and shiny!" Bakura shouted with glee.

"Ok, if you like then I'll take this." Malik said rolling his eyes.

"Yay!!" Bakura squealed.

Malik kept hold of the sword, also known as Tidal Sword, as the spiky blonde used his free hand to pick up the Soul Orb, the blue sphere. Malik's cat like purple eyes looked intensly at the Soul Orb.

"Hmm, I like this one, I'll keep this one for myself and Marik, while the queen's necklace is for Ishizu." Malik said, giving the Soul Orb ot Marik while the spiky blonde picked up the beautiful jewel necklace, leaving the locket.

"Those four that we just took, is Seto's share of payment. What I'm taking away from Atemu is his most precious thing, his memories." Malik said, smirking at the same time.

"Wait, why his memories?" Seto asked.

"Because it's his wish to get back with his lover. But also because I'm adding a few bonuses, giving him a new right arm, and I'm getting the other bonus." Malik explained, motioning to Bakura.

Nodding, Bakura left, swimming back into the cave. Five minutes later of objects breaking and falling, Bakura came back out with a golden box with ancient and unknown writing carved on it.

"What's that?" Atemu wondered.

"This, is a puzzle that you and your lover will have to sovle." Marik answered as Malik used a spell, directing it at Atemu. The merprince blinked until the spell worked its wonders and created a right arm attached to Atemu starting from just above the elbow.

Atemu's eyes widened in shock. "I never thought that was possible..."

"Well now that you like it, you take these bonuses or leave it, and if you leave it then your wish will never come true." Malik said.

Atemu hesitated.

"Atemu, you don't have to become human to get back with your hu-I mean lover. You can visit his boat like you did that one time when you gave him the black pearl, or he'll be back." Seto whispered into his cousin's ear.

"I can't, the black pearl has been shattered, and I can't go to his boat when there's a risk that I'll be discovered." Atemu whispered back.

"That didn't stop you before." Seto growled lightly.

"I'm waiting." Malik interrupted, getting impatient.

"We'll take it." Atemu said, turning his attention back on Malik.

"All right, Seto you hold this box," Malik said when Bakura gave the golden box to the tall merman.

"And you two give them the potion that I made just for them." Malik smirked. Marik gave the bottle he was holding to Atemu while Bakura gave Seto the bottle of red liquid he was holding.

Gradually both princes drank down the red subsance, which tasted like...well let's say you don't wanna know because the two didn't know what it tasted like. Soon the two felt pain along their waist to the end of their tail fins, the tails twitching as they transformed and seperated into two! Atemu mentally screamed about the pain as Malik came up to him, using a spell to take all of the prince's memories and storing them into the mysterious object in the golden box.

Before Atemu lost conciousness, Bakura swam up behind him and put the music box locket around his neck. Then everything went black.

_You get only six days and six nights for true love's kiss, on the seventh morning, your soul is mine._

* * *

Me: well, sorry this took so long but I had some internet access problems.AGAIN. and if u get impatient with this fic because I'm having it in pause for a little bit then I'll wait until I finish War Against Demons and Is It Really Love. and I mean it.

Review plz!


	7. Hey Seto

Me: finally this can be updated, and I like to thank u all fer being patient. and this is day 1 of the mermen at the human world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! T.T

**Chapter 7 **Hey Seto

* * *

Seto found himself in a room, it turns out it was a hospital room. Now how did he find out that it was a hospital? The answer is this, Malik put a spell on Seto so that the merman turned human would know what was what when he casts a glance. Does Seto remember everything before he turned human? Yes. He did, and it annoyed the teen like flies sticking to him and never leave him. Looking around, he saw a nurse coming up to him.

"Your cousin is awake, and I'm afraid that the crash caused him to have amnesia, and his legs weak to the point he might not be able to walk. What is his name?" the nurse asked.

"Yami Pharaon(1)." Seto answered.

"And I'm sorry to say, your uncle just died of loss of blood while your aunt died on the way to the hospital. It looks like you'll have to take care of him." the nurse said.

"That's alright with me. I'll take care of him, now what must I do now that he has amnesia?" Seto asked.

"First you must try and be careful, try and be nice to him, show him that you care. And you must keep him away from people who can easily take advantage of him and hurt him." the nurs explained.

"Right, I'll try my best to keep him away from those type." Seto said, nodding.

"You can visit him now if you want, and he'll be released withing an hour or so." the nurse smiled as the teen got up and headed towards his cousin's room.

Yami stared at the ceiling, trying to remember what his life was like, what great memories he had, what troubles he went through, it was to the point his head started to hurt. Then the door opened, and coming in is a tall teen around his age, brown hair, and a beautiful shade of sapphire eyes.

"Hey cousin." the teen greeted as he grabbed a chair and sat down besides the bed.

"Hey..." Yami replied.

"I'm guessing you don't know my name?" Yami nodded.

"The name is Seto. And it would appear that I'll be looking after you until you get your memories back." Seto explained.

"Why? What happened to my parents?" Yami asked.

"They're dead I'm afraid." Seto answered, Yami blinked before he looked away.

"Well at least you've got me, if you didn't, things could be worse." Seto said, gently taking Yami's chin and turning his head towards him.

"But...are you the only family I've got?" Yami asked out loud.

"Yes, but don't worry, I won't die at a young age when I have you to protect and care for." Seto whispered, leaning forward to kiss the smaller on the forhead, earning a small smile.

* * *

When Yami was released from the hospital, Seto took his cousin home with a wheel chair to help with his cousin. Now how did he get a home? If you've already guessed, yes, it has something to do with Malik. Seto doesn't know how the merman could do this with such hard to do spells. How Malik got all the energy to do such spells is a mystery to him.

It turns out that Seto's home was a mansion...Yami looked around warily when he came inside. Seto pulled the other close to encourage the smaller that everything is ok. Yami smiled up at the other in response.

"Hey Seto, what kind of things did I like?" Yami asked, Seto smiled.

"You liked games alot, especially when I challenged you to a game. You like to daydream, you loved the ocean, you would be beyond happy when you went to the beach, and you were in love with someone." Seto explained.

Yami's eyes looked up. "I was in love? With who?"

"That I can't say, you'll have to figure out on your own who you love. But lets just say that you deep in love." Seto smiled as he tapped the other on the shoulder.

"Why are you not telling me? I wanna know who I love." Yami complained with a pout.

"Because, if I told you, you'll only try to love and not have any feeling at all." Seto chuckled.

"Can we go to the beach?" Yami asked suddenly.

Seto smiled. "Sure. Let's get ready. Oh and I almost forgot, here's your treasure."

Yami took the golden box with ancient writings carved on it. Opening it, he saw pieces that seemed confusing to look at and yet not.

"You were supposed to piece that together with the one you love." Seto eplained.

Yugi's Boat

Yugi and his friends sat around in the living room of Heart's Pride, becoming bored as usual. Suddenly Joey got up, smiling as he thought up a good idea.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to da beach?" Joey asked.

"Sure, since we've got nothing better to do." Tristan answered, everyone got up. The group left, telling Grandpa where they're going, and headed towards the beach. When they got there, there was sandball(snowballl, sandball) fights. Then two teens came and sat down on the beach, Joey, Tea, and Yugi stared at them in shock. Yugi for one, noticed that the smaller of the two looked just like Atemu! Joey was just staring and mentally drooling as he saw the bruenette.

For Tea, she was just staring at the one who looked like Yugi, thinking that the Yugi-look-a-like is to be hers and hers only.

With Yami

Yami sat down on the sand with Seto as they started with their little picknick or something that Seto told him about. It was soon apparent that Yami felt eyes staring in his direction. Eventually Yami tried to ignore it as Seto entertained him with jokes, at the same time earning smiles and laughs. Seto too noticed the staring, and it was getting him irritated. He knew that Yugi was one of the people staring, but why does he have to have friends?

Now that the staring went on for far too long, Seto gave the the people staring a death glare, except for Yugi, he sent the small human a warning glare that meant 'Stop staring right now or there will be consequences' glare. Yugi got the point and looked away, the small teen doing his best to get the others to stop staring. Soon Joey came to his senses and stopped staring. Now its the one last person to stop, Tea.

Unfortunately they couldn't get her to her senses. That made Yami nervous to the point he crawled behind Seto, obviously the taller left the wheel chair at home so he was stuck crawling and being carried by his cousin. This action made Seto scowl as he got up, packing their food and giving the basket to Yami, and picked him up bridal style to move to a different spot away from the crazy people.

Seeing the handsome tasty looking one being carried bridal style another male, ticked off Tea. The girl walked after the two teens walking away. Yugi and the other three tried to stop her but she kept walking. Scratch that, she's fast walking. Seto turned a few corners and he still can't get that girl from stalking them. Finally, having enough of it, Seto turned around, set Yami down, and stood in front of his cousin with arms crossed.

"Look toots, whatever you want from my cousin, you'll never get. He's been through enough with a car crash and loosing both of his parents on the same night." Seto scowled, kicking sand at Tea to keep her back.

"But is he single?" Tea asked, winking her eyes at Yami and sent him a little air kiss. Yami cringed as he whimpered, obviously not liking the situation.

"He's already in love bitch." Seto growled as the rest of the friends arrived, hearing the insult.

"With who?" Tea challenged.

"That's none of your beezwacks, now get the hell away from my cousin or you'll face the bottom of the sea bitch." Seto scowled, Tristan and Joey whistled in amusement.

"Why can't he walk on his own?" Tea asked, trying to look innocent.

"Just get the hell away bitch." Seto growled, pushing the girl away. After Tea landed on her behind, Seto picked up Yami and headed back to the car.

"Wait! What's your names?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Seto Kaiba(2), my cousin is Yami. Now if your bitchy whore over there won't stop hitting on Yami, then she will end up in the bottom of the sea." Seto smirked at his evil thoughts as he walked away to another spot on the beach.

Finally finding another spot away from the crazy people. Setting Yami down, Seto nuzzled his face into the smaller's soft hair. Yami sighed as he smiled, leaning into Seto's embrace.

"Seto?"

"Hm?"

"The one who looked like me looks familiar...I think I've seen him...but I'm not sure...Did I meet him before?" Yami asked.

Seto hugged the other tighter and closer, Yami blinked in wonder of the action.

"If you feel like you met that kid, then it might be true." Seto asked.

"Hey Seto?"

"Hn."

"Is it you that I fell in love?" Seto's eyes widened at the question. That wasn't supposed to happen...

"No, its not me."

"If not you, then who?" Yami asked.

"That I cannot say Yami." Seto replied.

"You're no fun." Yami pouted.

"I'm known for that." Seto chuckled.

The two stayed this way for who knows how long. But it was until they watched the sunset is when Yugi warily made his way to the two teens. Yugi was so nervous, he was shaking as he walked and then stopped, his legs shivering in fear if Seto gets angry. Seto's keen eye caught sight of a nervous Yugi, the tall teen motioned the smaller to come over.

"You don't have to be afraid, I don't bite." Seto said when Yugi came over.

"Well I was just afraid that you'd be mad at me and my friends for that display." Yugi replied.

"I'm only mad at your whore friend. You and the others I'm fine with." Seto explained.

"Whats your name?" Yami asked.

"I'm Yugi Mouto." Yugi answered.

"Well Yugi, what are you doing here?" Seto wondered.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for scaring Yami, and I was wondering if I can make it up by inviting you two to the Festival of Oceans. It's supposed to take place at town the day after tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Can we Seto?" Yami asked, looking up at his cousin with the cute, begging face mixed with a pout.

"Sure, I see why not. But during the time you must keep that friend of yours to keep her hands off." Seto reminded.

"Right, I'll be keeping an eye on her. And I don't mean to sound rude but, how come Yami isn't able to walk?" Yugi asked.

"He was in a car crash, his parents died from it. The car crash caused amnesia, and caused his legs to loose their strength as well as the nerves that help him feel pain or other sensations on the legs." Seto explained.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Yugi said, feeling guilty to ask as he started to shiver.

"No its ok, I'm starting to get used to it." Yami explained, trying to cheer the look a like up.

"Why are you shivering?" Seto asked, referring to Yugi's shivering.

"It's getting cold." Yugi answered.

"Really? I feel warm actually." Yami said.

"That's because you're being hugged Yami." Seto informed.

"Oh, well you can snuggle up if you want." Yami said, turning his attention back to Yugi.

"You sure? I mean you don't really mind?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. What about you Seto?" Yami looked up to look at Seto behind him.

"Sure I don't mind." Seto said, lifting his left arm to let Yugi snuggle up to them. After making themselves comfortable, both Yami and Yugi couldn't help but like the nice warmth from just snuggling and hugging one another. Seto on the other hand, was feeling a little nervous. The brunette did have some feelings with Yami, but it always felt odd hugging his own cousin. That's why it was rare for him to hug his cousin.

The three felt warm as they snuggled together, and after watching the sunset until it was twilight. It is then that Seto got up, and carried Yami in his arms as they headed back to the car as Yugi headed to his grandpa's boat. They said their goodbyes, and headed their own way.

"Hey Seto?"

"Hn."

"I think I did meet Yugi once...his name, looks, and even hugs seem to make me think that I've met him once." Yami explained, giving the other a smile.

"Then it is likely that you two did meet." Seto smirked.

"But why doesn't he remember me?" Yami askd.

"I don't know Yami, I don't know." Seto replied.

* * *

Me: well this took me all day to write, but other than that I think its pretty good for the first day.

1)Pharaon, it means Pharaoh in French

2) i seem to remember Kaiba keep on saying 'I'm Seto Kaiba' through out most of the time in the show when he's not being his coolness self. like when he's facing someone who he thinks that doesn't know that Seto is above with power and such, he announces his name with a laugh. its either that or that I'm just thinking of a fic...i don't know...

Review plz!


	8. First Few Steps

Me: well I hope my little problem is solved so have fun and enjoy day 2 of being human!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 8 **First Few Steps

**

* * *

**

Yami woke up from his comfortable, and cozy bed to find the sun showing off its brightness on his face. Sitting up on the bed, Yami smiled happily that he's able to move his legs. Now the problem is to walk on them. Seto came into the room, saying good morning.

"Hey Seto, can you help me try and walk?" Yami asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" Seto wondered.

"Yes please. I really want to walk again. Please?" Yami begged.

"Oh alright, but do you want to learn on the beach? There you won't fall down as hard." Seto suggested.

"Yea! I love the ocean!" Yami exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Then why don't we have some breakfast first and then we go to the beach? That way we won't be hungry in our stomachs when we get there."

"Sure." Yami smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------

At mid morning, the beach was cold as usual, but the warm sun made the sand dry and hot, good for bare feet that need to warm up. At this time there is no on at the beach though, because everyone is getting ready for the festival tomorrow. So this gave Yami and Seto some privacy to work on Yami's walking.

At first it didn't work out so well, Yami's legs would shudder as the gravity and weight made the teen fall. The spiky haired teen frowned as he sat there on the sand. Seto carefully picked up Yami, and held him up as he encouraged his cousin to try again. Yami tried, and tried, and tried, and tried. Every time he would fall down, but he knew that he wanted to walk, he didn't like the wheelchair. He kept trying, and by mid afternoon, he was able to stand upright for fifteen seconds.

This gave Yami hope that he'll be able to walk, he wanted to keep trying but Seto stopped him.

"Why can't we keep trying? I'm able to stand upright by myself." Yami complained.

"Aren't you hungry? We have to eat lunch you know." Seto reminded as Yami's stomach growled.

"Well I guess I am hungry." Yami said, a little embarrassed by his stomach growling so loudly.

"I'll go and get some lunch, do you want to come with me or stay here?" Seto asked.

"I'll stay here." was the answer.

When Seto left to get lunch, Yami pulled his legs up to his chest, looking out to the ocean in wonder. It's like the ocean is calling out to him...the land seems unfamiliar, but not because of amnesia, but there's something odd how this is to the teen. The ocean seems more like something he knew, the only thing he once knew. But there was also a sense of love, and for what Yami doesn't get, is the feeling of guilt.

Of what Yami doesn't know, but he feels guilt when he tries to remember who he loved. Why was he feeling guilt? Did he do something wrong? He remembers a kiss, a kiss with sweet, soft lips brushing against his own in passion, dominance, and love...and then he felt pain, guilt, and someone saying harsh words to him.

_"And you know what? You're right. It's better off we didn't meet, I'm better off without you. Good day to you."_

Yami doesn't know the voice of those words, for his memory won't let him listen to the voice, instead his memory brought him the words of somene who he once loved. These words echoed in his head over and over, repeating again and again. Every time he heard those words, he felt more and more guilty, feeling tears down his face. Yami didn't realize that Yugi and his friends appeared when the teen said those words out loud.

Yugi stopped dead when he heard the faint words of Yami's sentence...and Yugi said those exact words! Then could this really be Atemu? But it couldn't be Atemu, Atemu is a merman for heaven's sake! There was no way that Atemu could turn human without seeing Ursula and giving him the ability to change him into a human and take his memory as payment...wait...can that be true?

Now Yugi is confused, he doesn't know if Yami is Atemu or if its just a coincidence.

"Hey Yami, wanna be my date tomorrow for the Festival of Oceans?" Tea asked, winking at the handsome being in frong of her.

Yami snapped out of his trance, shaking his head no.

"Aww come on, please?" Tea pouted.

"Come on Tea, after yesterday I'm surprised he doesn't try to get away from you. I mean, let the poor guy alone ok?" Joey interferred.

"Oh fine." Tea humphed.

"What was it that you were muttering about Yami?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing interesting, I was just thinking over something that I don't remember, I don't know much of what I was muttering about..." Yami answered.

"Well if you really say so." Joey said.

"By the way, where's Seto?" Yugi asked.

"He went to get some lunch." Yami replied.

"Well here he is now." Joey grinned, noticing the tall brunette walking his way towards the group.

"Hey Yami. Here's some nachos." Seto said, handing Yami a paper plate with hot nachos in it. Yami took it and started eating the nachos.

"Thanks Seto." Yami smiled.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Seto asked in annoyance, especially towards Tea. Yami looked up at his cousin, of course, Seto is always being wary with someone who can't really be trusted.

"We were just lookin around an hangin out." Joey answered.

"And what are you two doing here?" Yugi wondered.

Instead of answering right away, Yami started eating again while Seto went with his taco. This shocked the other four, wondering if the two new comer don't want to tell them or they just want to set some space of their activities til later. Still, Yugi and his friends gave the two cousins their space. Joey and Tristan left to get some food on their own, while Tea looked around for seashells, Yugi making sand angels, Yami and Seto finishing up their lunch.

When the two cousins finished up their lunch, Seto brought Yami to his feet. Yugi stopped his angel sand making to watch as Yami stood on his own, his legs shaking but he kept his balance. And this time, Yami was able to stand on his own for almost five minutes. This put a smile on Yami's face, he was happy that he was able to stand up. Yugi stepped in to help when Yami wanted to start to walk.

Now that Yami is able to stand up, he has Seto behind him, Yugi standing just about three feet away from Yami. Yami was able to stand, but it took some time before he could take his first two steps. He kept falling and tripping, but thanks to the soft sand he's able to fall and not injure himself. When Joey and Tristan arrived with lunch, they saw Yami walking two and a half steps and then fall. Joey got worried but when he learned that Yami is trying to learn how to walk, then the blonde was ok with seeing Yami fall.

After about two hours of falling and getting back up, Yami was able to go half way to walking to Yugi. To Yami's legs, walking was a whole different story than standing up. The last time Yami fell, his locket showed itself from under his shirt. Tea blinked at the big locket while Yami examined it. Yami opens it and puts it up to his ear, his hands covering over the locket so that he can only hear the wonderful lullaby from the locket.

Yami smiled as he listened to the lullaby, and closed the locket, letting it hang down around his neck. Then the teen let himself down on ground, letting his body rest after trying his hardest to walk. His legs especially hurt the most, his calves swollen a little, his legs throbbing and sweating.

"Seto, can we go home?" Yami asked out of no where after laying down for thirty minutes.

"Sure, let's get going." Seto replied, carefully taking Yami in his arms, and headed to the car. When the two reached the car, Seto put Yami in the passenger's seat. Seto, being the one who knows his cousin the most, decided to test his cousin. It seemed that seeing Yugi today didn't affect Yami at all, except for being closer friends to Yugi and Joey. So Seto lightly nipped at Yami's neck only once before closing the door.

"Seto!" Yami jumped, looking at his cousin with wide eyes and leaning away from his cousin while the seat belt held him to his seat.

Seto mentally smirked, that reaction only meant that Yami was being bothered over something. It didn't mean that he wasn't being bothered by Yugi, but by something else. Through out the ride back to the mansion, Yami kept staring at his cousin in surprise but didn't ask any questions, getting the feeling that it was just either a tease or a friendly gesture, but for some reason Yami somehow knew that it wasn't an act of love.

Then Yami would look out the window, his thoughts drifting to Yugi and the harsh words that the teen doesn't know who said them...

* * *

Me: well this is only half of day 2, so ha! but be patient, I still have to update War Against Demons and Is It Really Love.

Review plz!


	9. The Bet

Me: well here it is, sorry it took so long, I had to update Is It Really Love and Because of You before I can update this one and War Against Demons.

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing

**Chapter 9 **The Bet

* * *

That night Yugi walked into the living room of his grandfather's boat. His friends already sitting around either on the couch or a chair. Joey and Tristan sat lazily on the couch watching TV while Tea sat in a nearby chair reading a fashion/date magazine.

"Hey Yug, have you seen your merman lover yet?" Joey asked.

"I don't know...I haven't seen him, but I think he may be Yami. Yami looks exactly like Atemu, the only difference is that Yami is a human." Yugi answered.

Anzu looked up from her magazine for a moment. Yugi could see a flicker of what he thought was anger in her eyes, but he didn't pay much attention as she went back to reading the magazine.

"How could he be? I thought that if you wanted to become a human then you have to see Ursula or something." Tristan said.

"That I don't know, and if we were to ask, I don't think they will tell us." Yugi explained.

"If Yami is Atemu, then why didn't he even try to kiss you or something?" Tea asked bitterly.

"Guys, let's not talk about this right now okay?" Yugi asked, not liking how this is turning out.

"Yugi, Atemu left ya. There is no way in hell that Yami is Atemu, its just coincidance. Atemu was only toyin with ya." Joey said.

"That's not true! You know nothing about it so why don't you just get off my back!" Yugi snapped.

"Yugi, you gotta let it go man." Tristan reasoned.

"No! I can't just let it go, not when I made a mistake, it was me who made the mistake not him!" Yugi argued.

"And how do we know that you're just protecting him when he was the one who made the mistake?" Tea belowed.

"Because I was the one who told him that it was better that we didn't meet!" Yugi yelled.

"And it should never have happened for the two of you met." Joey snapped.

"I was angry at him! I didn't mean it, I only made things complicated!" Yugi cried.

"No it was him Yugi-"

"You weren't there so just stop trying to accuse him!" Yugi screamed.

"Okay, how about dis, we make a bet." Joey said calmly.

"What kind of bet?" Yugi growled.

"You've kissed Atemu right?" Joey asked.

"Yes."

"Then here's the bet, if Yami really is Atemu, then you shall recognize it by not just looks or how he acts, but by the way he kisses. An' if he is Atemu, den we'll say we're sorry and we won't but into your relationship again." Joey explained.

"And if he's not?" Yugi asked.

"Then you have to agree that you'll never fall in love again until all four of us agree that he or she is the perfect person." Joey answered.

"That's stupid, none of you can control my life." Yugi hissed in anger.

"It's either da bet or we'll make sure that Yami will never be near you again."

That reply almost broke Yugi's heart and spirit, how could they?

"Fine. But know this, if he isn't Atemu, then I will never talk to you guys, never wanting to even be close to you for too long, never looking at either one of you as a friend." Yugi cried, tears falling down his cheeks. His friends then realized what they just did.

"Yug, I...we-" Joey didn't finish as Yugi ran to his room and slammed the door. It was at that point Grandpa came into the living room, he saw that his grandson was crying and somehow he knew it had something to do with his friends.

"What happened?" Grandpa asked.

"We made him make a deal with a bet, a horrible one if he looses." Joey said with great guilt.

"What was the bet about?"

"Dat if our new friend, Yami, is Atemu, a merman who fell in love with Yugi, den we would leave them alone. But Atemu broke Yugi's heart, and hasn't showed up since." Joey answered.

"Do you know him or seen him?" Grandpa asked in a serious tone.

"Neither."

Grandpa sighed. "Well, I can't say that you guys made the wrong decision. A deal is a deal, but I'm very disappointed that you three would do such a thing."

"We're sorry." the three teens said.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Yugi. You three were the ones who broke his heart, I may be old but I know what's going on between Yugi and Atemu. I was there watching Atemu give Yugi the black pearl, and the two looked happy and deeply in love. And by the way they were kissing, Atemu doesn't look like the kind of person to break someone's heart." Grandpa explained.

"Aren't ya angry at them though?" Tea asked..

"Why should I be? Love is a gift, no matter who or what the people fall in love with." Grandpa answered.

The three teens looked down, feeling very guilty now. Grandpa left them in their guilt and headed towards his grandson's room. When he got to the door he knocked.

"Go away." said a sobbing Yugi on the other side.

"It's just me Yugi, surely you won't turn away your own grandpa?" Grandpa teased.

"N-no. You can come in." Yugi choked out.

Grandpa opened the door and came in, smiling gently at Yugi crying into his pillow. Grandpa sat on the bed, next to his grandson.

"Yugi, your friends told me about the bet. And I already know about you and Atemu, I've known since the day he gave you the black pearl." Grandpa said. Yugi hiccuped as he looked up at his grandpa with watery eyes.

"You mean you're not angry that I like a merman?" Yugi asked.

"No, I can never be angry at my own grandson. As long as you love Atemu and he loves you, I won't do anything to interrupt the relationship. All that matters is that your happy." Grandpa explained, gently wiping away Yugi's tears. A smile formed on Yugi's cute face, he hiccuped again.

"Thanks...Grandpa." Yugi said, hiccuping in the middle of the sentence. Grandpa chuckled in amusement.

"No problem." Grandpa smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the mansion, Seto prepared dinner for him and Yami. They finished their dinner, Seto took out a book and started to read while Yami worked on putting the golden pieces of the puzzle together.

"Seto?"

"Hn."

"I can't get Yugi out of my mind."

Seto looked up from his book. "You mean as in tempting thoughts of taking him or thoughts that are as annoying as mosquito that won't leave you alone?"

"What do you mean by taking him? And he's not a mosquito!" Yami said.

"Yami, its a figure of speech." Seto corrected.

"Ok then. But you still didn't answer my question about what you mean by taking him." Yami complained.

"I mean by not so nice things to do in public kind of thoughts."

Yami blinked, still not getting it.

"Okay, let's say this. I'll go get the dictionary, and you look up the word 'sex.' All right?" Seto said, slightly blushing as he got out the dictionary, giving it to Yami.

When he was done looking it up, there was a very amusing deep blush on his face. Seto smirked at the reaction.

"So, which kind of thoughts is it?"

Yami's blush deepened even more.

"So its the tempting thoughts of taking him?"

Yami's blush deepened even more if possible.

"There you go, you love him." Seto said.

A few hours later Seto tucked his cousin in, kissing Yami's forhead and then left. Yami fell asleep a few minutes later, his dreams are that of sweet ones about Yugi.

* * *

Me: sorry it took so long. I'll make sure to update next week, after the finals when I'll be tortured to death with two hours of each class.T.T

Review plz!


	10. Remembering Then Forgetting

Me: well, thnx fer the wait, and now here's the next chappie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 10 **Remembering Then Forgetting

* * *

The next day is the festival, Yugi wanted to stay away from his friends for the first part of the day. So Yugi looked through the phone book to find the Kaiba number, only to find nothing. Strange, Seto's last name should be around here. Yugi then called the operator, asking for the Kaiba Mansion address. Writing down the directions, Yugi headed out, making sure to tell his grandpa where he's going.

Leaving_ Heart's Pride_, Yugi made his way towards the Kaiba Mansion. Once he found himself there, he rang the doorbell. Immediately a butler opened the door.

"Um...I'm a friend of Yami's, and Seto's." Yugi explained.

"Come in, I"ll send for them in a couple of minutes." the butler said kindly, smiling as Yugi came in.

Yugi blinked in surprise as he looked around the mansion, it's beautiful. Amethyst eyes widened in wonder, not seeing that Seto and Yami are with him. It surprised the two that Yugi didn't see them, for Seto carried Yami down the stairs. Then the tall teen set his cousin down on a nearby chair.

"Hey, ya done admiring our house?" Seto chuckled, startling Yugi.

"I uh...sorry for not coming in unanounced." Yugi said.

"No it's ok, we were in the need of the company." Yami smiled.

"So the festival takes place at night right?" Seto asked.

"Yep, it starts at six." Yugi answered.

"Good, because I called a fashion designer for to help us pick our outfits." Seto explained.

Both Yugi and Yami stared in surprise as they gasped, "You didn't have to."

"Come on, if we're gonna dress up, then we should do it in style." Seto smirked.

"But...I don't know how to pay you back." Yugi protested.

"As long as you don't do anything to hurt Yami, I don't need any payback." Seto said.

Yugi blinked, his thoughts traveled back to the last night when he made the bet. "Sure, I'll try my best to be his friend."

"Not try, do." Seto corrected.

Yugi smiled. "Sure."

"Hey Yugi, wanna help me put together this puzzle?" Yami asked.

"I love puzzles! Where is it?" Yugi exclaimed, like his name, he loves games.

Yami chuckled. "It's in my room, Seto?"

Seto sighed, then he gently carried Yami in his arms and walked up the stairs.

"At this rate I'm gonna get a bad back in a few years." Seto complained as Yugi followed close behind.

"You're still young, you'll make it through." Yami chuckled.

Finding Yami's room, Yugi opened the door for them as they walked in. Seto set Yami down on the bed, and then left.

"So where's the puzzle?" Yugi asked as Yami pulled out a golden box.

"The puzzle is in here." Yami answered, Yugi's eyes widened in awe at the golden pieces.

"So, think that you'll help me?" Yami asked.

"Yep, I'll help." Yugi answered.

And the two began working on the puzzle. A few hours later, the two finished forty percent of the puzzle. It might not be much of it, but it was enough to give them hope that they'll finish it soon. And then the fashion designer came in, he first helped Seto with his outfit first.

Within thirty minutes later, he worked with Yami, and about fifteen minutes later, he worked with Yugi. Yugi at first didn't know what to do for his outfit. In the late afternoon, the fashion designer left. Yugi came into Yami's room, and saw him trying to walk on his own. Stumbling, Yami was about to fall, until Yugi ran to his side, holding him up.

"You need to practice with someone to help you, you'll injure yourself." Yugi said, surprised of his own actions of his hands, that are moving down Yami's back.

Yami chuckled. "But I-"

Yugi interrupted by pecking Yami on the lips. Yami's breath hitched in his throat, his hips bucked against Yugi's. The smaller gently pushed the other against the wall, their eyes half lidded with lust, both a darker shade than usual.

"This seems strangely familiar." Yami moaned.

"This situation you mean?" Yugi asked.

"That, and the situation being you." Yami replied.

"What do you mean by me?" Yugi asked, stopping his ministrations.

"I mean it seems strangely familiar that you'd be doing this to me." Yami answered, looking at Yugi with a confused look.

"...You used to love play games with me." Yugi whispered.

"And loving the way you tried to make me squirm." Yami moaned.

"You would always try to hold yourself back, and then you would try to make me pay for making you squirm." Yugi moaned.

"But I would love to be squirmed by you." Yami gasped out.

"I had loved to hear you squirm." Yugi smirked, taking one of his hands to rub on Yami's growing cock.

Yami didn't answer as he gasped at the feeling. Yugi started to grind his hips against Yami's, his hand still rubbing the best area, slowly undoing the zipper. Yami's crimson eyes closed as he threw his head back, his breath coming out in gasps and panting. Yugi lightly nipped at the other's neck, hearing the other trying to hold back a moan.

"Moan, moan for me, squirm and come for me Yami." Yugi whispered, breathing onto Yami's ear before nipping it. Yami's face scrunched, trying to hold back the moan. Suddenly one of Yugi's hands made its way under Yami's pants, the small fingers carrassing hot skin until he found what he was looking for, and giving a harsh pull. Yami screamed, holding back a little so that Seto wouldn't hear.

Yami squirmed, wanting more of the pleasurable touches.

"Do you want more, Atemu?" Yugi asked, saying the merman's name without thinking.

Yami's eyes opened, his body stopped moving as he thought of the name Yugi just called him. Yugi realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Yami collapsed. Quickly Yugi rezipped the other's pants, then gently(and yet a hard time) brought Yami to the bed, laying him down.

"Yami? Yami, if you can hear me, wake up." Yugi whispered, gently rubbing on Yami's cheeks. Stirring a little, Yami tried to listen to a familiar voice, telling him something in a whisper.

_"If you start to remember to the point you remember your name, then you'll automatically collapse and forget, everything." _

Slowly crimson eyes opened up, looking straight into worried amethyst ones. Yami groaned, as he blinked, before sitting up.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yea...what just happened?" Yami groaned.

Yugi blinked. "You fainted...don't you remember anything before you fainted?"

"All I remember is...you and I working on the puzzle. It feels like there was supposed to be something else there, but there isn't." Yami answered.

Seto came in. "We have our outfits here."

Both Yami and Yugi looked at the taller curiously, who was holding up three bags.

"Why don't we go and change? Then meet here in Yami's room, since his wheelchair is downstairs." Seto suggested.

"Sure." both teens said at the same time.

Seto gave a bag with each of their names on it, and left with Yugi.

---------------- Five Minutes Later --------------

Seto was the first to come into Yami's room, both cousins smiled at their choice clothing. They chose at different times and yet they still somehow get similiar outfits. Seto's outfit has the theme of water, his pants and trench coat a deep, dark blue, his shirt a sea green color as there are string patterns to look like the waves, and then the long sleeves are the same, dark blue as the pants. His hat is a sea green, and a dark blue feather attached to it. And around his neck is a pearled necklace with a shell in the middle.

Yami's outfit is similiar, but instead of deep blue or see green, the outfit is showing off an opal color. The shirt is a cut off on the bottom so that his stomach shows, the shirt has short sleeves, but they are loose to look like seaweed. The pants are a sea green color, with sparkles of red, blue, and yellow. Seto smiled as Yami stood up, at that moment Yugi came in.

Yami couldn't help but stare at Yugi's outfit. Yugi had a white shirt on with slower designs that are small holes, short sleeves, and instead of pants he had a linen skirt with a gold belt that has two, golden ribbons on each side of his waist. And then two golden ribbons on the back. Yami slowly, but steadily, made his way towards the other two. Both Seto and Yugi watched in surprise as Yami walked up to them, without a stumble.

"Well, should we be getting ready?" Yami asked.

Seto smirked. "Sure, and do you want me to carry you down the steps or do you want to walk down them on your own?"

Yami's eyes widened in horror. "Um...can you carry me? Just until we reach the last step."

"Anything for you." Seto said, opening the door, leading the other two downstairs.

What the tall brunette noticed is that neither Yami or Yugi seem to not being able to keep their eyes off the other. It's a good start, but there's only three days left until the two share a love filling kiss. Seto hopes that it'll be soon.

'He is Atemu, but why did he collapse and not remember anything when I called him by his real name? I can't ask him that, or he'll collapse again. And what about Seto? Is he really Atemu's cousin or just someone who's playing along?' Yugi thought to himself.

'And, why would Atemu be here?' Yugi asked himself.

* * *

Me: well, the next chappie is the festival!

Review plz!


	11. The Festival

Me: I'm bored I guess, so here's the this new chappie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 11 **The Festival

* * *

The three found themselves having fun at the festival. There are old fashion Japanese lamps hanging between buildings, everyone dancing and playing games to win prizes for their loved ones. And most of all, everyone has some type of outfit that resembles some part of the sea. Yugi's friends and grandpa stared at him and Yami, while Joey stared and grooled at Seto.

Grandpa didn't mind Yugi's outfit, Tristan couldn't believe it, and Anzu couldn't help but try and get Yami out on a date. Seto keeps pushing her away, making sure she keeps her distance. Yami looked around, amazed with all the fun and activities going on. Then a prize caught his eye, Yugi looked on to see what caught the other's attention.

It was a white Kuriboh plushie, one of the Kuriboh brothers, as well as the youngest of the five. Yugi smiled, going up to the stand, the game is Ring Toss. Yami blinked as Yugi tossed a ring, and won every time. Then it was time to pick a prize, Yugi pointed at the white Kuriboh.

"Arigato Yugi!" Yami beamed, hugging the plushie as Yugi smiled.

"You're welcome." Yugi replied.

"How can I pay you back?" Yami asked.

"You don't have to. As long as you're happy." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "But I wanna give you something."

Yugi turned around, wrapping his arms around the other's slim waist, pulling him closer. "You can get me something, I don't mind."

Yami's face lit up like a little child's. "I'll be sure to get you something."

"Surprise me." Yugi chuckled.

Yami started to look over the prizes, trying to find a good one for Yugi. Smirking when he found something, Yami headed towards the stand. The game was Basketball Hoop, you throw the basketball into the hoop, get as many as you can and the number of hoops you make, you get a bigger or a better prize.

"Have you ever played basketball?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Yami answered, taking a ball, readying himself to throw it.

Yugi watched in amazement as Yami made ten shots in a row, never missing the hoop. Some cheered for him to go on but Yami decided not, deciding to claim his prize. And he choose the Marshmallon plushie, and handing it over to Yugi.

"Arigato Yami!" Yugi chimed, hugging the plushie.

Yami smirked. "You're most welcome, Aibou."

The two look alikes walked together, heading towards a quiet part of the festival. They sat down, Yugi leaned his head onto the other's shoulder.

"Hey Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Hai?" Yugi answered.

"Do you want to finish the puzzle?"

"Sure, but we don't have it." Yugi pointed out.

Yami pulled out the box, Yugi stared with wide eyes. Yami smiled, explaining it as a magic trick he learned. The two smiled, and began working on the puzzle again. This time in an hour, they finished it. At that same time, the festival was about to end with a waterfall blast. Yami looked up, remembering his life as a merman, every memory flashing through his head like a movie on a very fast forward.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, standing up.

"Yes? What is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami got down on his knees, taking the other's hands in his. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Yugi blinked. "Yami whatever are you sorry for?"

"Yugi, I'm-" Yami didn't get to finish his sentence, as salt water splashed on everyone. Yami collapsed onto the ground, as well as Seto, their legs tingling as their bodies shivered. Joey tried to help Seto up, but before he could, he heard a slap on the ground.

Looking over, Joey realized that Seto's legs are now a beautiful, dark sapphire blue tail. Looking over his shoulder, Joey saw that Yami was in the same situation, only with an opal tail. Yami looked up at Yugi, tears falling down his cheeks as Yugi's amethyst eyes widened in shock as his breath caught in his chest.

Screams from some of the girls as they realized that there are two mermen amongst them. Anzu screamed and fainted when she saw Yami, Tristan backed away, his hand over his stomach. Almost immediately the two mermen were blinded with flashing lights as people took pictures, the newspeople arrived, asking questions at the two as an owner of Sea Land came, aiming to take the two to his lap for research.

"Let me go! Seto! Yugi! Help me!" Atemu screamed as Seto fought to try and get away from the people lifting him up.

Yugi watched in horror as the men threw Atemu and Seto into small, seperate tanks on top of a truck. Atemu started hitting the glass with his hands, Seto doing the same but with his tail instead. Yugi stared as they took them away, driving off.

Still in shock, Yugi picked up the Kuriboh and Marshmallon plushies, hugging them close as he began to cry. Grandpa and Joey sat down on either side of the smaller, patting his back.

"How come he never told me that he was here?" Yugi sobbed.

"I don't think he was the type who'd keep secrets from you, I think he paid a price such as his memories or something like that. Did he finish what he was trying to say to you?" Grandpa wondered.

Yugi shook his head no as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"Then he just found out, it may have something to do with that puzzle." Grandpa says.

"And Seto probably stayed by Atemu, making sure that nothing happened to him." Joey added.

"Now what are we going to do?" Yugi asked, sniffing as he wiped away some of the tears.

"Well, we're gonna have ta think up a plan ter save 'em both." Joey answered.

"Let's start planning, I have the feeling that they can't stay here on land for much longer." Grandpa insisted.

"Yes, let's see what we can think up of." Yugi said.

* * *

Me: I think I'll leave it there, hope yer not angry.

Review plz!


	12. Bright Eyes

Me: srry it took so long to update this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 12 **Bright Eyes

* * *

Atemu sobbed as he brought his tail against his chest. All around him are strange machines surrounding the very small tank he can barely fit in, cramping his tail that much needs exercise. His scales are paler, dark shadows under his eyes, his ribs showing from starving. A few feet away Seto is even more cramped, having a long tail in such a small space drives him crazy.

He too doesn't eat, but he gets more and more angry every day. Seeing Atemu suffer from experiment after experiment, leaving only Seto in a cramped tank. After all, Seto lashed out knocking down three men with one wack of his tail when they tried an experiment on him.

_"Atemu, hang on. We can escape tonight." _Seto said in their nativ language.

_"Seto, tonight is my last night. When dawn arrives, I'll belong to Malik." _Atemu reminded.

Seto's blue eyes stare in shock at the other. How can he talk like this? He used to be so faithful, hopeful, full of spirit and strength. Now he's as weak as a sick child who can't move. His red eyes once lively to the point you could see fire in them, now they're pale with not even a flicker of flame left in them. How did it come to this?

_"Atemu," _Seto started. _"Don't you dare loose hope! We can escape, remember our lovers? They will come and help, and if they don't, I've got a plan. Just don't give up! Don't you dare give up!" _

Atemu only stared at his cousin in response. Sobbing again, the merprince cried onto his tail as he wrapped it closer with his arms. Seto sighed, closing his eyes. Hoping that Joey and Yugi just hurry up.

"Yugi, are you sure this is gonna work?" Joey questioned for the hundreth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. I went over it a hundred times, it will work!" came the annoyed reply.

It was night, and the two are dressed up as girls. Anzu standing next to them, being the girl expert and helped them into girls clothing and makeup. Joey at first didn't want to do any kind of idea, but with Yugi's reassurance, he agreed. It might just be the only way to help release Atemu and Seto. Grandpa chuckled lightly.

"Grandpa, Tristan, you two keep the truck ready. Anzu, you can keep watch from the manager's office, also help us lead to the lab. When you get to the manager's office, make sure you knock him out good." Yugi explained.

All three nodded. "And what about you and Joey?"

"Anzu, give us tips of seduction." Yugi said with a slight blush.

Ten minutes later, the three 'women' made their way into the aquatic science building. Anzu leading the way as she wears a slutty yellow shirt that shows the crack of her big boobs, and a very short skirt that flips up with the slightest hip movement. Yugi who tied his spiky hair quite tightly, and wearing a black wig over his own hair. Wearing fancy make up with a short skirt as well, but a tight shirt with apples as fake breasts.

Poor Joey wearing a french maid's outfit(1). One that is sexy, black and white with lace by the neck and coming out just below the skirt. Fish net stockings covered his shaved legs, black heels on his feet. A blonde wig over his own hair with black ribbons in it. Red lipstick and blue eye shadow to help bring out his face. At first he had trouble walking with heels, but with good practice and tips from Anzu, he walks just fine. Only that his toes hurt like hell.

Anzu headed to the desk. "Hello. Can I see the manager?"

The man behind the desk suddenly got a nosebleed. "To your right where it says Private."

"Thank you." Anzu said before the man fainted. "Well that was easy."

Joey and Yugi waited by the desk, waiting for Anzu to give the all clear and the directions. Yugi's cell phone rang. Taking it out of his purse, Yugi pushed the green button and held it up to his ear.

_"It didn't take long. Man these men need to get laid. I'm not gonna be their woman."_

"All right, now tell us how to get to the lab." Yugi said, growing impatient.

_"Go straight down the hall in front of you, take a left, then go straight down and then take a right. Right in the middle of that hallway is the guards to the lab Better hurry, Seto is trying to break the glass of his tank." _Anzu informed.

"Great, thanks." Yugi hung up. "C'mon Josephine, to the lab."

Joey groaned in response to his 'new name.'

Both crossdressed teens made their way to the lab. Going down the hallway, turn left, then a right. There, in the middle of the hallway, is the guards just as Anzu said. Both men look ugly and...fat. _'Do they just grab anyone off the street and give them this job?' _Yugi asked himself. At one sight, both guards had a nosebleed before fainting.

O.O

O.O

"Man, these men really do need to get laid." Yugi muttered before grabbing the keys for the door.

Click.

Yugi opened the door, just before the sound of glass breaking and water flooding the floor. Rushing in, Yugi and Joey find Seto on the floor choking. Regaining his composure, Seto crawled towards Atemu, Yugi gasped at the sight of his lover. Seto looked up.

O.o

"Who the hell are you?" Seto asked.

"Seto!" Joey exclaimed, pulling off his wig.

Seto's eyes widened. "Joey?! Yugi?!"

"Joey, you look good in a french maid's outfit." Seto teased. "In fact, you look sexy."

Joey blushed deeply.

Said crossdressed teens came over, Joey hugging Seto as best as his heels can let him as well as Seto's tail. Yugi put his hand onto the glass tank, Atemu made no reaction.

"Atemu..." Yugi sobbed. Atemu looked up, slowly putting his hand against the glass, trying to touch the other's hand.

"You look so real...Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi shook his head. "Atemu, its really me. I'm here, I came to help you escape."

Joey took a towl and helped dry off Seto's tail. The blonde blushing when Seto's tail became two legs. Standing up with the towl around his waist, Seto gently reached into the tank and carried his cousin in his arms out of the tank. Yugi grabbed another towl and helped Seto wrap it around Atemu, who has fainted.

"Why...why is he like this? He was so strong a few days ago..." Yugi sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"He thinks that he's lost you. He saw you as an illusion to him when you came to the glass." Seto said.

"But...why? Why would he suddenly change?" Yugi asked.

"Are you blind?!" Seto roared, making both Yugi and Joey flinch. "He loves you, he loves you with his life! He sacrificed his soul so he could come here and set things right! All you did was try and ignore the possibility that he's Atemu. We have until dawn, by then, he'll be lost. His soul will be taken."

"We'd better get going, we have to reach the docks before they realize what's happened." Joey said. Seto stood up, carrying Atemu in his arms again as he followed the other two. Tears streaming down Yugi's eyes. He shouldn't have had a fight with Atemu, he shouldn't have left him that day he broke the pearl...what has he done?

Once in the car, Joey looked around for Anzu. He asked where she was.

"She stayed behind to distract the police." Tristan answered.

Grandpa started the van, getting it to head towards the docks as quickly as possible. Seto turned to Yugi.

"You haven't lost him yet. The deal was that he would have you if you two have a true love's kiss by the time of seven days. You still have time." Seto explained.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Wake him up, make him realize that he's not dreaming or seeing an illusion. Then kiss him, but make it quick. The sun is coming up." Seto answered.

Yugi started shaking his lover, trying to wake him up. Crimson eyes opened, looking into amethyst eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Atemu muttered.

"Atemu...It's really me. I'm here, for real." Yugi whispered, interwining his hand with Atemu's weak one. Atemu glanced at the two hands.

"For a vision, you look and feel real." Atemu said to himself.

"Atemu," tears fell down Yugi's cheeks again. "I'm real! Can't you realize that? I'm real, I'm right here, I love you!"

Tears fell onto Atemu's face, making him blink in surprise. Raising his free hand to Yugi's face, wiping away the tears. Then it hit him, Yugi really is here!

"Yugi...oh god, I'm so sorry. I thought...I thought..." the other silenced Atemu with his index finger.

"Atemu, I love you. With all my heart I do, and I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused to you. I shouldn't have left you, or said those horrible things to you. I love you..." Yugi sobbed.

"Yugi...I'm sorry for everything I've done as well. I forgive you...I love you too." Atemu confessed.

Both leaned down for a kiss just as the sun rays appeared over the horizon. Atemu willingly opened his mouth to let the other in. Both moaning as their tongues met, deepening the kiss. Seto shared a gentle, loving kiss with Joey. Suddenly all four became merman. Seto with his usual tail, Atemu with his beautiful, opal tail. Joey has a bright, sea green tail, Yugi with his amethyst tail.

"Just in time. Now we need to get into the ocean and have some major butt slapping with our fathers." Seto groaned.

"Oh man, especially mine." Atemu sighed.

Joey and Yugi looked at their lover in confusion. "Why?"

"Both of you, promise me that you won't get mad at either me or Atemu. We don't need another arguement." Seto said.

Both nodded.

"Atemu is the merprince, and I'm his cousin. Which means when if something happens to Atemu and he has no heir, I am next in line." Seto informed.

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

"Does Atemu's father...accept whoever he choses as a lover?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, if he or she inclines his way of a mate for his son." Seto explained.

Yugi fainted.

* * *

Me: well there ya go! next chap will be longer

1) I got the idea of Joey in a maid's outfit from a yaoi picture of him with that outfit and Seto staring at his behind.

Review plz!


End file.
